Un momento más
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Cuando Penny tiene un problema, recurre a Sheldon; ¿qué tanto será capaz de aguantar el Dr. Cooper en nombre de la amistad? Sheldon/Penny


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con ellos**

* * *

Sheldon tenía todo arreglado para pasar una tarde tranquila; si creyera en su existencia diría que estaba a puertas del Paraíso. Una orden de comida Tai en camino, los discos con la versión extendida de la última película de Batman y para terminar, el último cómic de Civil War, edición limitada.

Acababa de sentarse después de ordenar cada cosa que iba a necesitar para no tener que levantarse innecesariamente, cuando el sonido impaciente de los golpeteos a su puerta lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Si era el repartidor iba a interponer una queja en Servicios al Consumidor; dijo expresamente por teléfono que quería su orden para las 5:45 y eran apenas las 5:30, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Obsequiarles un reloj?

Se incorporó refunfuñando algo de la decadencia del servicio moderno y corrió la cadena para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Porqué pones la cadena? ¿Quieres convertir este lugar en un búnker? – Penny entró al departamento apurada.

- Disculpa, pero acabamos de tener un robo aquí. – no podía creer que las personas pudieran olvidar algo así.

- ¿Y crees que una cadena detendrá a un ladrón? Cariño, para eso tienen armas; por cierto, recuérdame conseguirles un buen bate de acero. – la rubia hablaba sin parar mientras atisbaba por todo el lugar.

- Leonard está en el laboratorio, no regresará hasta la noche. – le informó. – Penny, cuando dices armas, ¿a qué tipo te refieres exactamente?

- Pistolas, rifles, esas cosas. – ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y un bate detendrá una bala? – la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sheldon era impagable y secretamente Penny se divertía mucho asustándolo.

- Por supuesto que no, pensé que eras un genio. Pero puedes golpear al ladrón antes de que dispare. – explicó ella muy lógica. – Sé que Leonard no está, por eso vine.

Sheldon empezaba a exasperarse, pero como se trataba de Penny y eso era usualmente lo que le inspiraba la mayor parte del tiempo, exasperación, respiró profundo para calmarse.

- No entiendo. – mejor dejárselo claro, así ahorraba tiempo.

- Ah, si, no te lo he contado. Necesito que vengas conmigo a mi departamento porque quiero escoger un regalo para Leonard, ya sabes, mañana es el Día de San Valentín y me vendría bien tu opinión. – Penny se explicó a toda velocidad.

- Si se trata de eso puedes pedírselo a una de tus amigas, seguro que te ayudarán con gusto. Está comprobado que el consumismo y el placer que produce agradar al sexo opuesto está más desarrollado en las mujeres. – Sheldon hablaba con naturalidad, como si fuera algo muy sabido.

Penny lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que empezaba a resultarle muy familiar; parecía ofendida, aunque no comprendía el porqué.

- Sheldon, escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito una opinión masculina. – la rubia casi deletreó las palabras.

- ¡Oh, bueno, debiste decirlo antes! ¿Por qué no buscas a Raj o Howard? – se le estaban agotando las excusas.

- Raj no me habla a menos que tenga alcohol encima y Howard es un pervertido, ¡te necesito a ti! – Penny estaba empezando a dar de saltos. - ¡Por favor!

¡Rayos! Todo el mundo parecía haber aprendido que invocar esa frase lo obligaba a hacer lo que querían por los códigos implícitos de la amistad.

- ¡Traerán mi comida en cualquier momento! – su último salvavidas.

- Dios, Sheldon, está bien. Recíbela y traigo mis cosas para aquí, vuelvo en cinco minutos. – la rubia dejó el departamento sin esperar respuesta.

Sheldon no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lloró, pero en este momento no le parecía una mala idea; humillante quizá, pero no mala, aún tratándose de él. Miró con pena sus discos y revistas antes de guardarlas cuidadosamente en su ropero.

Ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para discutir con el repartidor que llevó la comida tibia, ¡tibia y con cinco minutos de tardanza! Pero no le dio propina, al menos recordó eso.

Cuando Penny volvió al lugar cargando unas bolsas lo encontró en su sitio de siempre en el sillón y con una expresión de abatimiento total.

- Penny, ¿eres conciente de que acabas de arruinar mi tarde y nunca podré volver el tiempo atrás para recuperarla a menos que invente un mecanismo para regresar en el tiempo, cosa que posiblemente deje inconclusa antes de morir? – le dijo.

- Absolutamente. – le aseguró Penny.

- Está bien, sólo confirmaba. – Sheldon se encogió de hombros.

- Te juro que podemos hacer esto rápido y tendrás tiempo para ver tus películas, ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia corrió fuera de la sala hacia el baño.

- No es cualquier película, sino la versión extendida de Batman, El Caballero de la Noche, edición de…no sé para qué me molesto. – Sheldon sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Y a dónde te has metido? ¡Penny!

- ¡No empieces a tocar la puerta, dame un minuto! – Penny gritaba como si estuviera en otro estado, no en la habitación contigua.

Cuando la rubia salió del baño y Sheldon la vio, sintió algo muy raro en todo el cuerpo. Intentó pensar en alguna otra ocasión similar y no se le ocurrió ninguna; a lo mucho atinó a quedarse sin habla, cosa que sus amigos consideraban físicamente imposible en su caso.

Penny posaba un poco apenada por la habitación en un conjunto babydoll y tanga rojo con una bata muy corta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – apenas Sheldon recuperó el habla se repantigó en el sillón.

- ¡Vamos, Sheldon, no me hagas sentir mal! Me costó mucho atreverme, ya te dije que necesitaba la opinión de un hombre y como ya me has visto casi sin ropa no hace mucha diferencia. – la rubia lo miró anhelante.

- ¡Eso fue un accidente! – le retrucó Sheldon.

- ¡Confesaste que miraste a propósito! – replicó ella.

- ¡No lo recuerdo! – él tomó un cojín y lo abrazó con expresión terca.

Penny se acercó con los brazos cruzados haciendo que el pobre Sheldon se pegara más al sillón mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier lugar menos al cuerpo que tenía delante.

- Por favor, Sheldon, es sólo este y unos más para escoger el mejor. El tipo de la tienda me estaba viendo muy raro y no tengo a nadie más; tú eres un hombre, me puedes decir el que te guste más. – ella lo miró con el mohín más triste que pudo poner.

- Es a Leonard a quien debería gustarle en todo caso, ¿no? – tampoco iba a ceder muy fácil.

- Sólo tu opinión imparcial, ¿si? Te prometo que si necesitas que te lleven a cualquier lugar en coche lo haré sin quejarme, lo juro. – le ofreció Penny.

Sheldon empezó a mover sus dedos frenéticamente contra el cojín antes de asentir con resignación.

- ¡Eres un sol! Ya traigo el otro. – Penny corrió de vuelta al baño.

La siguiente media hora quedaría en la memoria de Sheldon Cooper como la más larga en toda su vida. Técnicamente, no veía nada que no hubiera visto ya. Penny tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que accidentalmente, por supuesto, la había visto desnuda en aquella ocasión en que se cayó en la ducha. Sin embargo, entonces no había transpirado tanto ni pasado saliva como si no hubiera bebido líquidos desde hacía un mes.

Al babydoll rojo le siguió uno verde, de tul este, como Penny tuvo la amabilidad de aclararle, y con lazos en la espalda, con el correspondiente antifaz.

- ¿Qué te parece? – la rubia parecía entusiasmada.

- A Leonard le recordará a Flecha Verde. – Sheldon dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Eso no suena bien. – Penny se descorazonó, tampoco quería recordarle a un superhéroe.

- Flecha Verde es un adalid de la justicia que merece mucho respeto; en realidad no tiene poderes y aún así ha puesto su vida innumerables veces en peligro por la humanidad. – estaba nervioso, pero tampoco iba a dejar que minimizaran a uno de sus héroes.

- Pero es un tipo. – observó ella.

- Evidentemente. – replicó el físico.

- Entonces no. Tengo otros más, espera. – y nuevamente se fue.

Luego siguieron un corsette de encaje con liguero; otro babydoll, esta vez rosa; y para terminar algo que ella insistía se llamaba bustier, aunque a Sheldon sólo le pareció un trozo de raso con muchos cordones que no sabía cómo rayos había conseguido ponerse.

- Bueno, eso es todo, no pude traer nada más y debo llevarlo de vuelta en una hora o me lo cargan a la tarjeta, ¿qué dices? – Penny se detuvo en medio de la sala con el último conjunto.

Sheldon se aclaró la garganta y aspiró profundo antes de hablar.

- ¿Sabes, Penny? Hace unas semanas leí un artículo muy interesante en una revista según el cual la lencería causa más problemas que efectos positivos en las relaciones de pareja. Aparentemente, el exponer tus más íntimos deseos y fantasías con disfraces o todas estas cosas ocasiona muchos rompimientos. – dijo señalando a la rubia que lo escuchaba realmente interesada. – Según el experto, tal vez en el momento pueda dar buenos resultados, pero luego la pareja juzgará todas sus relaciones íntimas de acuerdo a la que se dio con estos artilugios y eso produce un decaimiento según pasa el tiempo, a menos, por supuesto, que esté dispuesta a usar esa ropa todo el tiempo. – eso último lo dijo como quien da una evidente solución a un gran problema.

Penny frunció el ceño y se pasó las manos por la cintura y la espalda. ¿Usar eso todos los días? Ni muerta, apenas si podía respirar ahora, el maldito bustier la estaba ahogando.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso decía la revista? – le preguntó dudando.

- Completamente, es un hecho científico. – aseguró Sheldon.

- Bueno, supongo que podría hacer un sacrificio, no es tan malo. – intentó convencerse ella sobándose aún más la espalda. – ¡Por Dios, Sheldon, ayúdame a quitarme esto, me está matando!

Él se apresuró a intentar sacar todos los lazos y cordones que podía, ¿cómo se lo había puesto? ¿Penny era contorsionista y nunca lo mencionó? Media espalda libre ya era algo, casi había recuperado su color normal.

Según iba sacando los cordones de esos pequeños orificios tenía que rozar la piel y casi le pareció que esta ardía cada vez más; qué curioso, estaban a 12º y había empezado a llover. Por otra parte, no recordaba haber tocado nada tan suave desde la manta que su madre le quitó cuando insistió en llevarla a la escuela primaria.

Penny comenzó a abanicarse el rostro con la mano mientras respiraba profundamente. ¡Vaya con el calor! ¿A cuánto estaban? ¿30º? Los dedos de Sheldon le hacían cosquillas a la vez que se movían con una suavidad que no hubiera esperado en él.

- Listo, ya está. – la voz cerca de su oído la sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¡No lo vayas a soltar! – si terminaba con el bustier en el suelo y medio desnuda le daba un ataque, esto ya no parecía una buena idea.

Estiró las manos para sujetar ambos lados de la prenda rozando sin querer las de Sheldon en el proceso. Dedos largos y suaves, no había notado eso.

- Gracias, voy a buscar mi ropa y a guardar estas cosas. – Penny se fue al baño como si la persiguiera el diablo.

Cuando salió encontró a Sheldon tras la barra de la cocina esperando que su comida saliera del microondas.

- ¿Vas a necesitar mi opinión? Porque tengo algunas que podrían servirte…- empezó él.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, es decir, el científico que mencionaste podría tener razón, y ya viste, casi muero en el intento; mejor pienso en otro regalo. – Penny se encogió de hombros sosteniendo su bolsa, muy despreocupada.

- Me parece una medida muy acertada de tu parte, Penny, te felicito. Es más, permíteme aconsejarte que según recuerdo Leonard quiere desde hace meses un nuevo juego de The Lord of the Rings, y puedo acompañarte a comprarlo mañana temprano para que se lo des por la noche. – se ofreció Sheldon.

- Eso estaría muy bien, gracias. – la rubia sonrió.

- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana. – dijo él mientras giraba para sacar su comida.

- Seguro, ahora voy a devolver estas cosas antes de que me las cobren. Al menos me las probé y no estaban mal, me gustó el rosa. Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió en la puerta.

- Hasta mañana. – Sheldon asintió mientras llevaba su plato de vuelta al sillón.

Penny salió del departamento y Sheldon puso el video que había traído de vuelta, pero antes de apretar el botón del control remoto giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera rememorando algo muy importante.

- Prefiero el rojo. – dijo con una sonrisa antes de apretar el play.

* * *

N.A. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno, ya saben cómo hacerme llegar sus opiniones para saber qué les pareció. Besos.


End file.
